Sonny with a chance of Chad
by Sweetarts116
Summary: What happens when Chad is asked to join the cast of SoRandom? Will love blossom or will chaos ensue? Bad summary, first story posted. One-shot. Dumb story, many mistakes, better work to come.


Sonny with a Chance of Chad

"Everyone gather around!" Marshall calls to us, the cast of SoRandom. We walk over and sit in our chairs, mine a lime green bean bag. "Well, guys, as you all may have heard, Portlyn of Mackenzie Falls is going to be... unable to finish her roll."

"Why?" Tawni asks.

"Um, well... she's gonna be a mommy." Tawni's mouth falls open.

"Oh."

"Yes, so seeing as she had a main role and the last time we switched out a role the ratings dropped nearly 89%, we've had to cancel Mackenzie Falls." My mouth falls open. No more Mackenzie Falls? No more Chad? No more feud? No more long obnoxious arguments that really didn't matter? No more Chad? Oops, I said that twice.

I'm Sonny Monroe, newest cast member of SoRandom, and secret fan of the rival show Mackenzie Falls, and I can't believe Marshall could throw away such great, albeit narcissistic actors.

"You mean you're firing all of those actors?" I gasp, horrified. Marshall wipes the layer of sweat off his fore head.

"Well, no, not exactly..." He says. I gasp.

"Marshallthat'sawfulhowcanyoudothisIthought !" Marshall looks terrified at my outburst.

"I have no idea what you are saying," he says slowly. "And I'm not firing all of them. One or two can stay. They'll just join another cast." I nod. Ok. "Chad?" Marshall calls. I freeze as an arm is thrown carelessly over my shoulder.

"Hey, SonShine!" Chad sings, using his stupid nickname for me. I groan.

"Chad has volunteered to join the cast of SoRandom and I was happy to not have to try to force anyone. Those guys really don't like you, do they?" Chad leans his head against mine.

"I know! Why can't we all just get along? Like me and Sonny." Tawni takes one look at my furious expression and Chad's poorly-hidden smirk and snorts. "See?" Chad says. Grady smiles and pats Chad's back.

"Alright! I'm glad one of you snobs feels that way." He says. "No offense."

"None taken my friend."

"I'm so glad you guys get along. I've got to get going. Show Chad around, Ok? Thanks." I try to complain but Chad covers it up by yelling goodby to Marshall's back. Chad knuckle punches Niko and Grady and hugs Tawni. I roll my eyes. Zora hisses at him and walks away. I smile at her. Once they leave Chad smiles at me his stupid smirk of a smile and pulls me into his arms. "So." He starts, using a slight baby voice. "What do you want to do now, amigo?" I growl.

"Two things. One: I am not your friend. Two: I don't want to do anything but get away from you." Chad grins.

"I hoped you'd say that." Chad grabs me around the waist and easily throws me over his shoulder. "Geez, Sonny, lay off the brownies would you?" I kick his stomach and he laughs. "Lunch and a movie it is." I kick him one last time before going limp. He laughs. "At-ta girl, Monroe." I sigh.

He carries me all the way to his car and drops me in the front seat. I sit upright and pout. Chad grins and takes my chin in his hand. "Aw, come on SonShine, don't pout. You're too cute when you pout." My face pulls into a disgusted grimace. "Better. Ish. Try this." He pulls my cheeks into a smile. After a few trys I let my face hold the smile. "There. Perfect." I sigh and go back to pouting. Chad turns on the radio and According to you by Orianthi comes on. I try not to but I find my self nodding to the music. Chad smiles and goes all out, pounding on the steering wheel and banging his head. I can't help but laugh. I pull out my camera phone and start recording. After a second he notices and smacks my hand playfully. I stick out my tongue and laugh. His grin widens. I blush and look at the road.

"Chad, where are we going?" He smiles.

"So she speaks!" I glare and he continues. "The theater. I want to let you see that stupid Romeo and Juliet movie." I squeal. I've been talking about 'Letters to Juliet' for _weeks_. (A/n: It sounds so cute!) I grin and throw my arms around his neck as he parks. He helps me out of the car and leads me inside.


End file.
